Hope and Faith
"Hope and Faith" is the 17th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing February 15, 2010 - and the 17th episode overall. Overview Lauren tries to break Chloe and Steve up by telling lies to Chloe about her father's other affairs. She also throws hints to Emily to find out if she knows something. The national team is back from London where they were victorious to train for the meet in China. The girls realize they have to bring A game to the floor so that they get chosen. On the first day of practice with Marty, Kaylie's performance suffers because Kelly Parker finds out about her mother and Marty's affair and psyches her out. Emily, on the other hand find out about her mother and Steve's affair and has a fight with Lauren. This makes her mess up her routine as well. Kaylie storms out of the gym and Summer tells Sasha about Marty and Kaylie's mother's affair. Sasha loses it and punches Marty in the face. Sasha calls the girls to the gym that night and tell them that Marty has agreed not to tell the National Committee about the girls' mess ups, and so they still have a shot of going to China. The girls nail all their routines the next day in front of the committee but Kaylie and Emily still don't get picked to go to China. Sasha realizes that it was all a case of politics with them and that they were not making their decisions objectively. He promises Kaylie and Emily that he would get them on the team for China. At the end of the episode, Payson is seen going into surgery with her parents watching her. Synopsis Emotions at The Rock are running at a fever pitch, and somebody's going to get burned. After winning gold at the EU meet, the U.S. team sets its sights on China -- the ultimate test to see who deserves to go to the Olympics. Kaylie, Emily, and Lauren desperately want to go, but first they've got to prove themselves to Marty and the National Committee. Sounds simple. But things get complicated real fast. Kaylie's convinced Marty has it in for her because of his affair with her mom, but she thinks nailing a double Arabian will clinch her ticket to China. Still, the pressure of keeping her mom's secret is getting to her -- especially since her parents have never seemed happier. It all comes to a head when Kelly Parker overhears Lauren and Emily talking about the affair. Armed with the juicy gossip, Kelly throws it in Kaylie's face just as she's about to show Marty her double Arabian. Kaylie stumbles, and Marty tells her to take the move out of her routine. Kaylie snaps and tells Marty she knows about the affair. She storms out of The Rock, leaving Sasha to wonder what's wrong. At home, Ronnie apologizes to Kaylie for having asked her to keep her secret, and she promises to tell Alex everything. Whatever happens, Ronnie says it will be her mess to clean up -- not Kaylie's. Meanwhile, Emily struggles with a lack of confidence and an overload of drama. What with the stress of competition, Kaylie's secret, and the fact that her mom's dating Lauren's dad, she's having a hard time not exploding. Then, when Lauren insults her mom, Emily erupts. She pushes Lauren. Lauren pushes back ... but before it can turn into a catfight, Marty stops them. Still, their behavior isn't exactly U.S. team material. It's not the end of the fighting, however. When Kelly teases Lauren about having been abandoned by her mother, Lauren throws chalk in her face. And then, after Summer tells Sasha about Marty and Ronnie's affair, Sasha marches across the floor and punches him. Needless to say, it isn't a banner day for The Rock. But Sasha apologizes to Marty, and Marty promises he won't hold any other girl's -- or Sasha's -- actions against them when it comes time to choose the team for China. The next day, the girls perform for the National Committee. In a word, they NAIL it. Kaylie sticks a double Arabian. Lauren is amazing on the beam. And Emily breezes through a Yurchenko on the vault. They're stoked, because it's clear they're the best. And yet, only Lauren is chosen to go to China. Kaylie and Emily are stunned. Sasha's furious. He suspects Marty of going against his word, but Marty swears he hasn't. In reality, it's pure politics: The National Committee thinks The Rock girls are inconsistent and, worse, a "renegade" team. In response, Sasha tells the girls that if the National Committee thinks they're "rogue" now, they haven't seen anything yet. Meanwhile, after meeting with Dr. Clijster, the Keelers must decide whether Payson should undergo a risky surgery. If it works, Payson could compete again and fulfill her dreams of Olympic gold. Or she could compete again but never attain the greatness she once had. If the surgery fails, she could be paralyzed. Or worse. Payson and her dad believe in the surgery. Kim doesn't. At first, Payson fights for it, but when she sees how it's tearing her parents apart, she decides against it. Kim's relieved. At first. Then she realizes Payson's only thinking of her. What's more, Payson confesses she can't be brave enough to undergo the surgery if her mom is scared too. With Mark's help, Kim musters the courage to stand by Payson. Together, Payson's parents watch as their daughter is wheeled into surgery. With everything hanging in the balance -- at The Rock and on the home front -- nobody knows where the pieces will fall. Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Erik Palladino as Marty Walsh *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Nicole Gale Anderson as Kelly Parker *Rosa Blasi as Ronnie Cruz *Michelle Clunie as Ellen Beals *Jason Manuel Olazabal as Alex Cruz *Marina Sirtis as Doctor Anna Kleister *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Brett Cullen as Mark Keeler *Joanna Johnson as Reporter #1 Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1